Call Of Duty Zombies - After Moon (DISCONTINUED until further notice)
by RenCrasher
Summary: The Story of Green Run told with an OC. It will show StoryLine of Black Ops 1 and 2 Zombies (only snippets). Will they end the Zombie menace, or will all die!


**Here is a story I was making awhile ago that I continued.**

**Chapter 1**

**A **_**Tranzit**_**ion**

"JUMP!" I yelled as we got overrun. Me and the others jumped off the edge of the building, landing a little hurt on the ground. I stuck a _Quick Revive Syringe_ in myself as the others did the same. We thanked _Juggernog_ and got back to camping by _Double Tap II_. As the zombies broke in, CIA Agent Sabet took out his _SLDG HAMR_ and blasted away most of the zombies while behind me was Agent Haant used his _Dead Speciamin Reactor 5000_ and shot zombies, while Agent Nalley and I used the _Voice Of Justice_ and _Galvaknuckles_ and ended zombies easily.

"Hey! We need to move, now!" Agent Sabat yelled.

"We can't! We're trapped!" I said.

"Agent Wilson, we can fight them back then run!" Agent Nalley yelled. I nodded and kept shooting. As the next wave came, we moved to the bar, where we realized was not good. As Agent Nalley guarded the roof, Agent Sabet and I guarded the stairs, and Agent Haant sniped from the ledge. As we did good at first, they over ran Agent Sabet and me. We backed up and we all were pushed to the ledge. Little zombies were outside, since most were in the bar. I jumped off and ran for the _Double Tap II_ area. Agent Sabat screamed at me to get back but I ran. I heard a shrill scream, so I took care of the few zombies and saw Agent Haant be eaten alive, and soon get up, with glowing blue eyes. He was a zombie.

"No!" I yelled and saw Agent Sabat try and get out of the corner, but shared Agent Haant's fate. Agent Nalley made it to me and we had a hard time killing the zombies. Suddenly, a zombie was in my face and swiped at me. I layed on the ground, stunned. A huge group of zombies looked at me, surrounding me. I then felt the sensation of death sweeping in.

It was as if god gave me another chance. I had woke up from death. I quickly searched myself for any bites or scratchings. Nothing. For a minute I felt shocking surprise. It soon ended and was replaced with joy. I woke up in a building. Much like a bus stop. I remembered back to where I died. I remember Haant, then Sabet, then me. Agent Nalley had been alive last I saw, but where had he gone? Did he die? Or was this all just a sick dream. Before I could think anymore I saw the round flash 1. I saw the _Colt M1911_ in my hand.

"Shit."

"Well hi to you too." Came a women's voice. I looked around to find a country looking girl, a man who looked like science nerd, a homeless looking African-American male, and a crazy looking old man. I was astonished by the fact that the Agents had been replaced with these other survivors. I shrugged it off and went to my window. I waited for the zombies to come to the window so I could stab them, earning points and saving ammo. I asked who they were, finding out the girl was Misty, the nerd was Marlton, the homeless guy was Russman, and the crazy guy was Stulingher.

"Okay, I need a couple things..." Marlton sighed. Although I tried to ignore it I had a feeling of sadness. I couldn't help but miss my own buddies. This feeling carried on through mutiple rounds. By the time it had went away it was round 5. Thats when I heard it. The voice of the evil soul controlling the zombies, Richtofen.

"_Hello, puny mortal. I am zhe reason you are here, so you listen to me. Okay? GOOD! Now, you might here another mans voice over zhe radio, zhis man is Dr. Maxis. He is an evil man, he actually caused all of zhis. He let his daughter, Samantha upon zhis world, letting loose zombies all over zhe Earth. So, now you must make zhe others NOT do what Maxis says. Then everyone is good._" Richtofen then finished his speech and I didn't hear him afterwards besides him saying max ammo. The others looked unaffected except Stulingher.

"Did you hear him?" I asked worriedly.

"Hear who?" Marlton asked.

"Great, he's just like Stupidger." Misty huffed. I gave her and odd glance but got back to fighting.

"Less yappin', more blastin'!" Russman exclaimed, shooting multiple zombies in the head.

"I DID IT!" Marlton yelled gleefully. We looked at him and saw he had made us small turbines we could carry. We all took one and opened a door, finding another door and opening that. I found a ladder and carried it outside, adding it to the awaiting bus. We hopped in, and all got a B23R and fired at the sprinting zombies behind the bus. The trip ended at a diner and garage. We saw a strange box in the garage so we bought the door.

"I remember this!" I exclaimed to the others, who shrugged. I touched it and my points went down by 950, but getting _Dual Five-Sevens_ in return. I snatched them and grinned wickedly, and turned around and unloaded the mags into the horde. I left the others to mess with the box as I racked up points. I saw the diner door for 750 and opened it. I picked up a small ladder, and got access to the diner roof.

"GUYS! Come look!" I yelled. They ran into the diner and I bought one of my favorite weapons, the _Galvaknuckles_. As the others came up, I saw everyone kept the _B23R_, but Misty got the _M1216_, Marlton got the _DSR50_, Stulinger got the _M8A1_, and Russman got the _MTAR_. They nodded and I punched the last zombie with the _Galvaknuckles_, ending round 8. I walked to the box, but got a teddy bear and heard Rictofen say _bye bye_ in a demonic voice. The box dissapered in a flash so we hopped on the bus as it drove away. As we kept going, we ended up at a building with a outhouse, and an _AK74u_. Me and Misty traded our _B23Rs_ for the sub-machine gun and Russman opened the outhouse. As Stulinger walked up, Misty pushed him in and laughed as he grumbled and got up.

"Okay, let's go in..." I said. We jumped in one by one.

"It's a conspiracy I tell you!" Stulinger yelled. We glared at him and kept walking. We found parts for a power lever and made it.

"WAIT!" Stulinger said.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay we're ready." Stulinger said, adding an arm to the switch. We questioned his sanity, and pulled the lever. The power flashed and I noticed a electrical charge going outside. As I walked out, I was greeted with an electrical charge attacking my body. I painfully walked back to see I had burned skin and clothes. I decided to punch a zombie in the face with my Galvaknuckles, and drag it away to take its clothes.

"Umm..." Misty mumbled as I walked in, wearing a bloodstained white T-shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap, hiding my black hair.

"What? I'm being frugal." I said. She shook her head and kept shooting. Russman walked outside, seeing it was ok. We had walked up some stairs that opened when the power turned on. We saw lava below a jump and decided we needed to jump. I sprinted and jumped, making it easily. The others followed suit and made it across. We jumped down, after getting a perk called _Tombstone_ and hopped on the bus. We ended up at somewhere I hated. The town.

"_Oh good, you found your old camping ground. Zhis is so much fun!_" Rictofen said to me. I clenched my fist and jumped out of the bus. The others yelled to me but I ran inside the bank by buying the door.

"Where are you!?" I yelled. I searched for Agent Nalley, not knowing where he was. The others followed me, and they grabbed _Juggernog_ and _Stamin-Up_.

"Who are you talking to?" Marlton questioned.

"No-No one..." I looked down and sighed. I gave up and got _Juggernog_ and _Stamin-Up_. The round flashed 5 and we got to the place _Double Tap II_ was when I was here. I killed a zombie and saw a green hammer. I walked through it and got something pretty useless.

"_Carpenter_" Rictofen said with his german accent. I muttered a couple things and then shot a few zombies' heads off and walked away.

"I saw a bank earlier." Misty evilly grinned. I followed everyone else and went to the bank. Misty saw a door and it had a faint yellow glow.

"Hey- What are you doing!?" I yelled as she threw a cooked grenade at the door, blowing it back. We walked in and saw we could deposit or withdraw points by the thousands. Misty and I decided to deposit 3,000 points each, figuring it was worth it. We headed over more and saw a closed door. We figured it was like the other and tried blowing it up, to no avail. We were about to walk away when it slid open. We grinned and walked inside. We saw parts laying and I recognized them. I grabbed them one by one and made _Pack-A-Punch_ and saw I was 400 points off. I ran upstairs, dodging the crawler, and took out 1000 points, but 100 was taken off. I honestly didn't care and I ran back down.

"Here we go!" I exclaimed as I entered my _Dual Five-Sevens_ and grinned and took my new _Calamity and Jane_. I put them on my side and told the others how _Pack-A-Punch_ works. They nodded and entered their weapons. Marlton entered his _DSR50_, getting a _Dead Specimen Reactor 5000_. Stulingher got a _B24R _for his _B23R_. Misty and Russman decided to use their ammo first.

We set up to guard the stairs and the barricades. I had the one near to _Pack-A-Punch_, but the others I didn't know. I heard a yell and saw Marlton get surrounded, only for a _Nuke_ to go off. We just set back to our areas and made quick work of the round. I heard the round end, and heard something promising outside. I heard the blasts of a _Cobra_. I ran past everyone. They yelled at me and I walked out of the bank. That's when I saw it.

"Well, this is unexpected..." I said, my hope dropping. I looked at a buff man, possible Marine.

"Who the hell are you!?" He yelled, aiming the weapon. I glared, having seen the barrel of a gun many times before.

"Are you really going to shoot...?" I asked, confidence in my voice.

"Tell me who you are and I might rethink it." He said gruffly.

"Special Agent Wilson, CIA." I said with in emotion in my voice.

"Tank Dempsy, Marine." He said, as to which I simply nodded. He lowered the gun and I relaxed.

"Well, are you in a group?" I asked.

"No, my group was spererated. We were on a moon base and we were teleported, I ended up here.

"My group is inside, we could possibly help." He nodded. I motioned for him to follow.

"This group of yours, they any good?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Guys! I found another survivor. His name is Tank Dempsy." I exclaimed so they didn't shoot the new ally. They nodded and I filled him in on the plan. He nodded and walked to a barrier. He set up, a _Galil_ in his hands. I soon finished off the zombies at my barricade, but saw Marlton and Stulinger start backing up as zombies overwhelmed them. I sprinted over with Dempsy and we helped mow them down. Dempsy's _Galil_ made a click noise and he and I realized he was out of ammo. He threw his _Galil _aside and took out his _Cobra_. I just kept shooting with my _Calamity and Jane_, only for me to run out as well. I holstered them for later and just kept shooting and reloading the _B23R_, but I quickly ran out of ammo there. I sprinted and used _Pack-A-Punch_ on my B23R, getting a B24R. I used that over and over until I slowly ran out. The round was almost over, but most of us had no ammo. Russman was no where in sight, and we feared the worse. I then saw an explosion infront of me and shielded my face. I saw Russman at the top of the stairs with a _RPG_, grinning.

"Hey, what did Russman miss!?" He yelled happily. We grinned and saw he had made a crawler. We left the area, crawler behind us, so we could see what to do. Stulinger looked like he was daydreaming and sprang to life.

"Guys! I know what to do!" He yelled. We quickly explained about some '_Spire_'. We nodded and did what he said, since we had nothing else to do. Hummanity went down the shit hole awhile ago, so we might as well do it.

We followed his instructions, getting some pieces for a '_Jet gun_'. Since there was three parts, we had Dempsy guard the _Spire_. I was stuck with the biggest part, the freaking jet engine. I lugged it behind me with a rope, gritting my teeth while pulling. I walked along, shooting zombies dead easily. I made my way to the diner. I looked down the road, seeing the bus coming. I grinned and hopped into the bus, throwing the jet engine inside too. I hopped out when needed and dragged the engine along to the spire. I cursed under my breath, seeing the others already there. I looked over to the others and they nodded.

"Where do we build it?" I asked. Everyone froze, indicating we had no idea. I sighed and thought for a second. _THE BAR! There was a building thingy there..._ I thought this and grinned.

"We need to get to the bar at the Town." I said, to which they nodded. I lugged the jet engine along and the others got theirs and followed. Dempsy stayed back again. We went to the path of where the bus would arrive. By our luck, we heard a honk as head lights appeared. We crossed the street to be able to hop in. I I jumped in last since my jet engine might clog the door. I lugged it in and we headed through the cycle to Town. There were no zombies following the bus, so I guessed the lack of noise was Marlton and Dempsy saving a crawler. I relaxed and waited for us to get to the Town.

"We're here." Misty piped up. I looked, sure enough there was the bank and bar. I hopped out, walked through the bank and entered the bar. I built my part in and felt happy it wasn't weighing me down. The others added theirs and it was finished.

"Stu, you are taking this. It was your plan after all." I said with a grin, and Misty grinned too. Stulingher sighed and grabbed the giant weapon, and it shrunk and rested into his pocket. I raised an eyebrow and he took it out and suddenly it was big and he held it with two hands. I grinned as he tried to balance himself. He let it shrink and go into his pocket. We ran and hopped onto the bus. We took the ride, got out and ran to the _Spire _and saw three crawlers. Dempsy shot them.

"Now what?" I asked. Stulingher started explaining the plan to us. He said for me to get a _Ray Gun_. I walked away and headed to the bar. I rolled the box three times and got the _Ray Gun_. I grabbed it and headed back with the bus. I headed over and he shot the _Jet Gun _upwards, standing in the middle of the _Spire_. The device broke and he said I needed to keep killing Zombies with the _Ray Gun_. I nodded and killed them until he said four of us needs EMPs. We left Dempsy behind to kill zombies without explosives. We went to the bar and Stulingher rolled the box a couple times before getting EMPs. He said for everyone to lay down infront of the box. He grabbed the EMPs and we all got them. I wondered how it worked but we ran for the bus again. We hopped on and all went to our designated lamp posts. All at once we threw the EMPs, and the _Spire _was powered. I grinned and felt myself being ripped away from the Earth. Everything went dark.

"I woke up on a skyscraper, and it appeared to be some Chinese Province. I looked down at the ground, then all around. I grit my teeth and heard zombie screeches behind me. I got ready to fight, and stay alive.

**There is Chapter 1! Next is Die Rise, then I go to Buried, then Origins. I will not include mob of the dead since the Green Run Crew is not in it. It will be awhile before I update but hold on and it is worth the wait. Also, check out my other stories on my account. Don't forget to Review with helpful ideas and good criticism. Flames don't have to be in the reviews since it doesn't do that much.**


End file.
